Love Against Society
by MentholMarionette
Summary: I DON'T OWN NARUTO I AM TO LAZY TO PUT IT IN THE CHAPTERS. AU, no Larry Stew's though it seems like it in the first chappie. Naruto it not well liked and Sasuke doesnt like him. But he likes Sasuke. lovely teenage confusion and angst.
1. Unknown Feelings

**READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING WITH THE STORY.**

Naruto Uzumaki: Age:13 Profile:5,2 with blonde hair and blue eyes with whiskers on each side of his face. His best friend is Kiara.

Kiara Monokukoru: Age:13 Profile: 5,5 with black hair that's highlighted blue. His eyes change colour, but it is usually green, with a circle of yellow around the pupil. He is Naruto's best friend.

Sasuke Uchiha: Age:14 Profile: 5,5 with pure black hair. He has black eyes. He is Naruto's love interest.

Sakura Haruno: Age:13 Profile: 5,4 with pink hair. She has green eyes and is Naruto's friend form childhood.

Naramaru Irizugato: Age: 14 Profile: 5,6 with huge muscles. He has brown eyes and brown hair.

Kyuubi: Age:13 Profile: The manifestation of Naruto's evil side. His intents are relatively unknown. He looks like Naruto, but his eyes are red and certain features have been changed.

It is still the same Konohagakure, but shinobi are separated, instead of on teams.

Ok there's Yaoi in here, so I wouldn't advise straight guys reading this. It's also my attempy at some angst, which I hope I'll get better at over time. Now let's move on shall we?

My chapters will be longer then this most likely.

Intoxication

A ceiling fan rotated quietly. A candle burned lightly on the bedroom side table. The light reflected off the blade in an eerie glow. Bed sheets were covering a small, lithe boy with blonde hair. Naruto Uzumaki.

_This blade…could cut so easily…piercing my veins quickly, not giving a whisper to the neighbors, not giving me a moment to scream…It would be so easy just to feel a cold knife in my wrist, an icy metal blade… _

Naruto fingered the blade ever so gingerly, caressing his wrist with it. He's blue eyes surveyed the blade, wondering how long would it take for the loss of blood to send him into an abyss, not ever wanted by anyone, but he would welcome it with open arms…

_Hell…What would that be like? At least I would be recognized…Why won't they look at me? Whenever I pass the other ninja's, they ignore me, and when they do decide to look at me, they beat me up…_

_It would be so easy…just give a flick of your wrist, and watch your blood stain the sheets…It would be so easy, to stop fighting it and give in to your pain…_

_It would be so easy…But no…It would be wrong…_

_Don't bother fighting it Naruto, we all know who they think you are, the fucked up kid, the gay one…_

_Be quiet…I'm not gay, and I will NOT take my life away! _

_You will do what I say Naruto! Have you forgotten what happened today? The nags, the teasing, the punching? Give it up Naruto, you know it will never cease._

_Shut up you-_

_I wouldn't talk that way, after all, why are you so mean to the only one you share your secrets with?_

_You invade my mind! Your just a figment of my imagination! Go away!_

_I'm no figment…I'm very real…_

Naruto looked up fearfully at the mirror, hoping to see a sign that he was still himself. What he sawrocked him.

_That is what you are becoming Naruto. There is no fighting it, not stopping it._

Red eyes pierced his blue ones with the fire of hell. The blonde hair was longer, slightly below his shoulders. A mouth formed into a hideous grin. His whiskers were no longer standing off his face, but were bent down, giving a poisoned look.

_No! I will never give in!_

Naruto summoned his strength to look at the horrible image in the mirror. "Suck on this" he told the , and threw the knife with all his might. His aim was true, and the tip hit the center of the forehead. Naruto felt pain irrupt from his head, and he fell back, fighting the presence that shared his mind, even in sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey look, it's Naruto!" laughter followed this comment made by Naramaru. "So dobe, how's life being a fucked up loner?" Naruto's face stung with shame as he tried to sidestep the Irizugato. "Are you running away now? Just when the fun was getting started?" A devastating punch knocked the smaller boy down. Naruto smashed his head against the concrete of the sidewalk, feeling dazed. "Having fun yet you stupid fag?" He felt a foot collide with his ribs. "I said ARE YOU HAVING FUN YET?" Naruto had had enough. He sprung up, swinging his backpack sideways, feeling someone's face get pummeled with his backpack. He felt chakra's erupt all over the place as 5 people descended upon him with fist after fist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was against the wall, bleeding from almost everywhere. He had no idea how long he had been sitting down for. His misery pelted him like the rain pelted the rooftops. He wanted someone…Anyone, to each out for him.

"Naruto…" He felt a presence beside him. It was Kiara.

_What does he want…Does he want to see me cry, does he want to see me like this? Why does he pretend to care…_

"I want to help you, I don't want to see you like this anymore." Naruto got up angrily, holding out a kunai knife threateningly.

"Come any closer and I will cut you." Kiara eyed the blade warily as he got up.

"We both know you won't do that." Naruto backed away.

"I said STAY AWAY-" he choked on a sob that was forming in his throat. He regained his poise immediately. "You say that all the time. 'Ooh I feel sorry for Naruto yadayadayada.' Well go give someone else your fake sympathy you bastard! I don't need help!" Kiara moved with a sudden burst of speed and knocked the knife away from Naruto, and pressed him against the wall. "LET GO OF ME YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PRICK!" Kiara moved forward and whispered words into his ears.

"Naruto…I'm here for you…Just relax…" Naruto's breathing became slower and more regular. "You're staying at my house tonight. My parents are away on a couples retreat, so my sister is taking care of me. Fortunately, she's out with here boyfriend, which basically means she'll be home tomorrow afternoon." Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "Please…I don't want you alone right now." Naruto bit his lower lip gently.

"Ok…But I'll need to go home to get some clothes." Kiara shook his head firmly.

"My house is closer, and there is NO way you are going home in those bloody clothes PLUS the fact that we'll both get sick if we stay out here longer. I have clothes you can borrow that could fit you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt for one of the first time's in his life at home. A small fire was roaring, and he and Kiara were covered in a deep red blanket. His Shazruki teacup was help loosely in his hands, and his head was gently resting against his best friend. The clothes that were picked for him weren't his normal orange jumpsuit shinobi clothes. He was wearing a pair of loose jeans with a white v-neck shirt.

"Kiara…I'm sorry. I pushed you away when you tried to care for me, and now I just feel terrible." Naruto gazed into his tea sadly "I just wish that I wasn't a burden for you." His eyes began to tear "Please accept my apolo-" he was cut off by a soft voice from above.

"You are not a burden for me Naruto, I wouldn't be able to survive if it weren't for you. You're my best friend. Naruto…Do you have feelings for Sasuke?" Naruto was on his guard almost immediately.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I know you do. Being with a guy isn't wrong Naruto." Naruto sighed as he felt the tears flow freely down his cheeks. Kiara was able to figure out what he was thinking yet again. Sometimes Naruto thought he could read minds.

"It is wrong…Everyone says that."

"They're wrong Naruto. Being with someone doesn't matter of gender, it matters only for the love of each other." Naruto's tear flow became stronger.

"It does it does! Everyone calls each other fags as an insult, it's bad to like boys." Kiara tilted Naruto's chin so that they were looking in each others eyes.

"Do I have to show you? I want you to be happy Naruto. I like guys and girls, so I can show you." Naruto looked at him sadly.

"No guy would ever kiss me-" Kiara forced his lips shut with a kiss. Naruto was taken aback for a moment, but then he realized how good this felt…He felt Kiara move his hand and release the teacup. He moved his arms around his best friend, loving the feeling. Kiara took Naruto's shirt off, and pressed against him gently, making Naruto fall back gently onto the couch. Naruto moaned loudly as Kiara's expert tongue felt the inside of his novice mouth. Kiara parted and looked at Naruto.

"What do you think about guy's now?" Naruto felt lost.

"I don't know…" Kiara got off of him, and gave Naruto a look. Not mean, not nice, it was just a look of remorse.

"We have to share a bed. If you want to explore things farther, just ask."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AfTerThOuGhTs

So how was it? Don't worry…All the angst hasn't left yet, and NO Naruto and Kiara are not the main pairing. Kiara is just trying to show Naruto what being with a guy is like and that it's ok.

Notes about the chapter

Shazruki: A type of tea that relieves stress. Very bitter. I'm not sure if it actually exists, but I heard about it on a show.

The story: No teams. They get to choose assignments every week, but can request time off. Kiara is an exceptional shinobi, and is second only to Sasuke.


	2. Simple Confusion

Confusion

Naruto felt alone, weak and confused. Not only had his best friend kissed him, he had returned it, to a guy. He didn't know what to do. He had always thought that kissing was just a guy and a girl loving each other, not like this…

_Kiara…I don't know what happened…Kiara please tell me what is going on!_

_He doesn't care about you Naruto. No one does._

_Shut up you asshole, and get out of my mind._

_Well aren't you the friendly one today? Accept the fact that you don't belong in this world too much for a weak teenager such as yourself?_

_No…I belong…_

_Don't make me laugh fool. No one loves you, Kiara only pity's you. So tell me Naruto, name two people who love you._

_…Shut up…_

_You can't can you? Just as I thought…You're weak, pathetic, insignificant…It would be so easy just to take a knife and say goodbye…_

Naruto walked over to the kitchen cabinet, and threw it open, searching for a knife.

_Yes…Let the pain carry you away. Feel that blade in your wrist._

_But…But…_

_Give up Naruto! You know you can't fight it._

Naruto took out a long knife, and placed it on his wrist.

_Yes…Do it Naruto, do it!_

Naruto felt a single tear hit the blade. He heard Kiara, calling his name.

_He doesn't care about me, no one does._ He felt the blade pierce his skin.

"Naruto, what's taking so long? Naruto? Naruto!" Naruto felt blood cover his arm, and he felt himself being placed gently on a couch. "Naruto what the fuck? Don't do this Naruto! Naruto!" Naruto looked up at Kiara, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I had to…No one cares about me…" Kiara grabbed a cloth and tried to stem the blood flow while performing a healing jutsu.

"I care about you Naruto. And I won't let you kill yourself!" Naruto began to cry silently, has Kiara finished the healing jutsu, and inspected his arm. "Hmm…You're lucky, the cut isn't very deep, you should be able to recover quickly. Now let's go to bed, and don't try ANYTHING." He picked up the poor kid bridal style and brought him upstairs. Naruto couldn't stop crying.

"Kiara…Please don't tell…Please…"Kiara placed him in bed, and tucked him in.

"Naruto…I promise." Naruto gave Kiara a weak smile, and fell back into oblivion. Kiara turned off the lights, and shut the door behind him. Grabbing the phone, he dialed a number. "Hello? Konohagakure Genin Organization? Yes I would like to request time off for two Genin, Naruto Uzumaki and Kiara Monokukoru…Why?...Naruto Uzumaki has developed an altercation with his health, and Kiara will be taking care of him. Yes Kiara is speaking….Thank you very much." Kiara pressed the end button, and searched through the phone's phonebook of recent calls. 12th down the list was a Haruno U. Kiara pressed this button, and waited for an answer. A girl answered.

"Hello Haruno residence Sakura speaking."

"Sakura it's me, Kiara. Listen Naruto tried…he tried to do something listen you have to get over here right now."

"Why don't you tell me on the phone?"

"Because it's insanely serious. Hurry up!"

"Okok!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiara heard a knock on the door at around 8:00. Sakura stepped in, soaked in water.

"This had better be good I was really busy with homework and stuff so just-" Kiara cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Listen to me Sakura. Naruto got beaten up on his way to training, did you know about it?" She shook her head. "Did you also know that Naruto is depressed?" Sakura could guess what he was going to say next.

"You mean…"

"Naruto attempted to FUCKING suicide just now." Sakura gave a muffled yell and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"What the fuck? Where is he? Is he ok? Kiara!" Kiara placed his hands on her shoulders, and took her by the hand.

"He's upstairs sleeping. He didn't want me to tell anyone, but since you are really his only other friend, I assumed that you aught to know. I'm not sure if he's ok." Sakura bit her lip, pondering.

"Why would he…"

"Hmm I wonder?" Kiara's voice was dripping with sarcasm "Let's see…he get's beaten up every day, he has almost no friends, plus he is worried that people might find out he likes Sasuke."

"Where is he? I'll go talk some sense into that kid you'll see."

"No. He needs to fight this on his own, the most we can do his reassure him." Sakura looked at Kiara. Kiara was one of the most intelligent, smart, funny, amazing people she knew, but yet he was Naruto's best friend. Naruto was not-so-bright, loud spoken, and brash. Why are they friends?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in a room, dark, mysterious. His hand immediately went to his kunai. "Is anyone out there?" he called tentatively. He was greeted with a slight chuckle.

"Hello Naruto…" Naruto sensed a shuriken flying at him from his left, and he dodged backwards, feeling a blade slash across his check. He looked over to see a dark shadow hopping away. Only then did he really take in his surroundings. He wasn't in a room, he was in a mausoleum. The crypt was dusty, old and had a haunting presence about it. The coffin lid was open, and Naruto really didn't want to find out what was inside. He took out a ball, and inside it was a crunched up net, which he threw at the shadow, and it fell to the ground. Naruto walked over, and looked at the person in it.

'Hello Kyuubi." Kyuubi gave a fox-like grin "Not so high and mighty now that you're in a net eh?" Kyuubi laughed.

"Naruto, by now you should know that a simple net cannot hold me." Kyuubi turned into a mist like vapour, and went through the spaces. Naruto gasped, but regained himself quickly, and back-flipped away. Kyuubi materialized, and summoned his weapon, a scythe that was held backwards. "Poor poor Naruto…" He leapt with sudden agilty, bringing the blade on Naruto, which he blocked with his knife, which in turn shattered under the impact. "See now? You cannot beat me." Naruto ducked to avoid the scythe, which crashed into the wall. He let fly with a kick, and caught Kyuubi's shin. He then rolled so that he was out of reach of him.

"Go to Hell you bastard." He looked around the room, but the only weapon he could find was a worn out katana. He picked it up and pointed it at Kyuubi. "If you touch me I will kill you."

"Pfft, I don't need to touch you, you'll kill yourself." Naruto ran at him angrily, and gave him a slash with his sword. Kyuubi twirled the blade of the scythe around Naruto's arm, and pulled.

"Aaaaaaaaaah FUCK!" Naruto dropped the sword, and the momentum of his run made him stumble and fall.

"Prepare to lose the battle of your mind." Kyuubi brought down the scythe, but it was stopped. "What is this you conniving fool!" Naruto grew wide eyed at the sight. Kyuubi flew back and hit the wall hard. A person was resonating slightly, and turned to Naruto.

"Don't give in Naruto." A girl with pink hair materialized beside him.

"Kick that fuckers ass." Naruto smiled his boyish smile.

"Hell yeah…" He picked up his sword, and twirled it around. "Kyuubi you are FUCKED." Kyuubi got into his stance, and growled at him.

"Your effort is futile."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Uchiha: The town hero, the basic celebrity. Sasuke wanted to kill them all. _Jesus fucking CHRIST. I would love to just tell them that I'm a sadistic little whore…But whatever…I wonder what to do now…_The phone rang. Sasuke took his croissant and grabbed the phone, lodging it in between his head and shoulder.

"Hey." He heard a quiet, eloquent voice on the end.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"It's Kiara..Can you come over here?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know…Like tomorrow?"

"Like now."

"Uuh I can see if I can." Sasuke clicked the end button, and put down his food. _What the hell?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiara and Sakura were getting to work, finding things that could be potentially dangerous and putting them in a safer place. "Sakura put these kunai in the case." The case was a family heirloom for Kiara's family. It was brown with the family motto on it. Kiara's great grandfather had made it up, and he was a joker.

"Show no remorse…UNLESSYOUWANTTOLOSE!" Sakura cracked up at first, and thought Kiara was joking. The light from the ceiling lamp illuminated the kitchen, which they were sifting through at the moment. Kiara felt an all too familiar chakra presence closing in.

"I'll get it." Sakura looked confused, then she heard the doorbell ring.

"Whoa…Ok." Kiara walked through the hallway, and reached the door.

"Hi Sasu-" He was cut off as the Uchiha grabbing him by his shirt and shoving him against the wall. Kiara moaned a little as he felt pain shoot along his back."Why the fuck are Sakura and Naruto here? Do you want to keep this a secret?" Kiara smiled ruefully.

"Isn't it time for you to come out of the closet?" Sasuke glared at Kiara.

"As if" He kissed Kiara passionately, driving his whole body against him, causing Kiara to gasp. Running his hands along the boy who was taking control over this make out session, he groaned as their groins rubbed together. Kiara and Sasuke were NOT going out, but they did, on occasion, do things.

"Sasuke, you know I only did this so you could figure out you were bisexual." Sasuke stopped, and stared directly into his eyes.

"Good point, but fuck that." Kiara tried to stop himself for Naruto, but he couldn't. He let Sasuke push his tongue into his mouth, exploring. Kiara told him to be quiet, and yelled to Sakura.

"Sakura, me and Sasuke have some business to take care of."

"Ok!" Sakura busied herself with the cutlery, leaving the sword forgotten near the door. Sasuke and Kiara ran into his parents room, and closed the door. Sasuke began to kiss Kiara frantically, ripping of his shirt and playing with his nipples, making Kiara moan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto blocked the scythe and deflected it against the wall, giving Kyuubi a kick and leaping backwards. Kyuubi sent a chakra wave, clipping Naruto in the foot and sending him turning over in the air. Naruto moaned and flew into a wall.

"Heheh…" Kyuubi ran at him, preparing for a strike.

"AS IF YOU WHORE." Naruto gave him a firm kick where it hurts. Kyuubi's eyes went wide for a second, and he gave a little gasp, and fell backwards, using a jutsu to heal himself. Naruto hade bought some time. He leapt up and was above Kyuubi in the air before plunging his sword right through his enemies heart. Kyuubi contorted in pain, and vanished into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his ocean blue eyes, giving a quick glance at the clock. 9:30. He wasn't out for that long, which is suprising. He felt Kyuubi's chakra, and to his surprise, it was weaker, and Kyuubi was asleep

_Had our fight worn him out that much?_

He groggily sat up, swinging his legs out from under the covers. His legs could keep him up, he actually stood up, and walked out, steadily and quietly. He reached out with his chakra sensing. He felt one normal pulse downstairs, and two abnormal spots with massive chakra bursting. He knew those chakras..._Sakura, Sasuke, Kiara…Well, we now know where the truth truly lies._ He wondered why he felt so weak all of a sudden, and why he could see a blur of the ground. He wondered why he got up, grinning evily. He wondered why Sasuke and Kiara came out with weapons. He wondered…He wondered why he suddenly felt powerful. _Kyuubi..._He blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stopped in mid sex position, and rolled over and put on his boxers and pants, forgetting about his shirt. "You felt it as well Kiara?" Kiara grabbed a kunai knife from the bedside table, also leaving the shirt behind.

"Yeah." They burst out, wondering why Naruto was smiling.

"Naruto?" Sasuke walked forward, and in response, Naruto held is hand out, and flicked his wrist. Sasuke felt a sudden burst and felt himself being propelled through the air.

"Pathetic. The fabled Uchiha heir is simply not strong enough I see." Kiara did a simple water clone jutsu, and three attacked Naruto. Naruto smiled as all three seemed to descend upon him, as they screamed a silent scream s they fell to the ground, writhing as the began to evaporate. "Kiara Kiara…That was sad." Kiara threw the knife, which Naruto caught in between his forefinger and middle finger.

"Oh shit." Naruto summoned a dark whip, and twirled it expertly. "Where is the real Naruto?"

"Pleasure to meet you too Kiara, I am Kyuubi, Naruto's…Alter ego, if you will." The whip came sharp and fast, catching Kiara in the head, making him fall to his knee.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." Kiara sarcastically said. "But it's really time for Naruto to come back. I'm sure he would love to talk to Sasuke right now." Kiara motioned to the Uchiha.

"Naruto wants you dead. Why else would he let me control his body?" Kiara gasped softly.

"Why would Naruto want me…Killed?"

"Because you are fucking his crush?" Kiara groaned. He needed to start getting this stuff straightened out.

"Let me talk to Naruto."

"Why should I?"

"Bec-because I love him." Sasuke moaned as he felt blood pool around his ankle. Kyuubi gave him a rasied eyebrow.

"Suure you do, but sure, why not?" Kyuubi went limp all of a sudden, then he fell to the ground. Naruto sprung up and looked around worriedly. Seeing Sasuke, he gave a false laugh.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" He waved at the fallen shinobi.

"Don't give me crap Naruto." Sasuke walked over to the short boy, and pulled him into a romantic embrace. Naruto felt himself fall into the arms of his love, and was washed away by a river of romance. "I promise Naruto, I will never leave you."

"Then why were you in the room with Kiara?" Sasuke gulped.

"He was telling me how you felt." Naruto nuzzled closer to Sasuke.

"I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke came home, and fell onto the couch. After Naruto explaining everything, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how the blonde had lived this long. But would he tell him the truth? He grabbed a pen and paper, and began to write. He always felt that a pen could unleash all his pain with words on a page. It always worked, and hat's how Sasuke could be so indefinite. _Fuck. I can't believe I just told Naruto I would go out with him…What was that all about? _When writing, Sasuke would close his eyes and let his hand scrawl whatever came to mind. It told him the truth behind everything.

_He asked me to love him_

_He asked me to be his_

_He asked me to want him_

_But will he ever see_

_The truth behind my lies?_

_He asked me to love him_

_He asked me to be his_

_He asked me to want him_

_But will he ever understand_

_What I am trying to say?_

_He asked me to love him_

_He asked me to be his_

_He asked me to want him_

_But will he ever learn_

_My true intentions?_

_Pity_

Hey! And thanks to my reviewER. So is Kiara a little more realistic now?


	3. The Beggining Can't Stop

The Beginning

Naruto fell down upon his bed with a sigh. _Sasuke loves me. _Naruto giggled, rolling to over in his head. _Sasuke loves me. _His mind drew back to the kiss that they had shared. _Sasuke…LOVES ME! _Naruto couldn't keep it in anymore, even with Sakura and Kiara downstairs.

"SASUKE FUCKING LOVES ME!" He yelled giddily. He curled up under the covers of Kiara's bed, and grinned. _He loves me. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke doesn't love Naruto, does he?" Sakura asked for the billionth time, causing Kiara to rub his temples, knowing that a very troubled sleep and a migraine was coming.

"I don't believe he does. But I'm not sure." He tapped his finger on the side of the couch.

"But what are we going to do? Naruto's on cloud nine and we know that Sasuke doesn't love him and he's up there screaming it and-"

"OH MY GOD!" Kiara yelled, throwing a book across the room. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW" Sakura gasped softly. Usually Kiara was cool, quiet, intelligent, know his eyes were showing a different side. He was not in control of the situation, and didn't know what to do. "DAMMIT!" He violently kicked the couch, hurting his foot in the process.

"Calm down! We can still figure-" Kiara ran over to Sakura, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"We can't do anything! Don't you see that?" Sakura's eyes suddenly got strange. The green innocence vanished, replaced by a look of warning.

"I suggest you back off VERY quickly." Kiara sat down, rubbing his forehead.

"Fuck I could use a cigarette." Sakura reached under the couch and pulled out a pack of Du Maurier.

"Here. You usually keep them down here, so I thought they would be there." She tossed it to him, and he caught it easily, pulling out a cigarette and offering the pack to her. "No thanks, I don't smoke." Kiara shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He light it up, taking a long drag from it. "Jesus…Thank god." He reached under his shirt and ripped of the nicotine patch, throwing it on the floor. "Sakura, you have NO idea how good this feels." Sakura laughed.

"I hope I never will." Kiara felt the smoke fill his lungs, and he exhaled, blowing a perfect smoke ring._ The best thing for me to do is I suppose to analyze the situation. Well, Naruto is head over heels in love with Sasuke, Sasuke…Who knows what he's thinking, but I highly doubt that he is in love with Naruto. Now to find a solution. Maybe I should tell Naruto? Noo, he would freak. Make Sasuke tell him? _The sarcastic, pessimistic side decided to speak up. _Oooh that would go oh so well. Then we could see Naruto try to kill himself again! It'll be a big party! _Kiara tapped his cigarette over the ash tray, trying to collect all the facts. _But what other alternative is there? I mean-_ The annoying ring of the phone broke his train of thought. "FUCK. I WANT TO HURT SOMEONE RIGHT NOW." He put out his cancer stick, and furiously stalked off to find the phone, leaving Sakura to hope that she wouldn't die tonight.

"Hello?" He answered rather rudely, ignoring the fact that he was suppose to be polite when on the phone."Kiara? It's Tsunade. I have an assignment for you." Kiara groaned inside his mind. That's just what he needed.

"What is it, Hokage?"

"I am having you go to Toronto, with Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. From there you will meet Daisuke Niwa. He will show you everything you need to know, and will accompany you on this mission."

"..Ok."

"You will need a disguise as well. Therefore, I am intrusting Dylan, Hannah and Evan to suit you up. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. But what are we supposed to be doing?"

"We have had complaints of "mysterious people" causing disturbances around here. Our sister organization, the Black Wings, will help you. Be at my office at 7:30 tomorrow morning. A helicopter will be picking you up."

"Oook…" He heard the other line go dead. The boy turned to his pink-haired friend. "We're going to Toronto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto flipped a strand of blonde hair from his eyes, yawning loudly. Rain assaulted the four friends as the waited for their sensei. Sakura regarded her friends. Naruto was lightly holding Sasuke by the arm, resting his head on the Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke's eyes were closed, and seemed to be meditating. Kiara was tapping his pocket, which Sakura knew held his cigarettes. Sakura herself was quite a sight to behold. Not having time to brush her hair, she had ran off into the rain with it wet. _This is not going to dry well…_

"Well hey team! And Kiara" Their sensei Kakashi FINALLY decided to show up.

"KAKASHI! YOU'RE LATE. AGAIN!" Naruto yelled, pointing accusingly at their sensei. Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly. While Naruto was criticizing their leader, Kiara leaned over and whispered something in Sakura's ear.

"Jesus…You weren't kidding when you said he was late a lot." Sakura nodded.

"Kakashi is one sick bastard, as you will soon come to realize." Kiara tilted his head up and down in a defeated way. Kakashi waved Naruto's incessant shouting away, and motioned the four shinobi to follow him, into the office. Kiara walked after him, closely followed by Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke wait up!" Naruto called after him, abandoning Sakura.

"Excuse me! I exist too!" Kiara caught up to Kakashi, and cast a quick sound sealing jutsu.

"Master Kakashi, I wonder if you know the situation we're getting in, I really don't have an idea, and I'm not sure they" he pointed to the three shinobi, Naruto clinging onto Sasuke, Sasuke blushing like nobody's business, and Sakura desperately trying to catch up to them.

"Well, they ARE a little different." Kiara could see a smirk from under the mask.

"So, aren't you the famous copy-cat ninja?" Kakashi looked down at the boy.

"Why yes, I am." Kiara kept his voice low, as to not to distract the others, even though a sound sealing jutsu was in place.

"What is this about, Kakashi? This whole thing doesn't make sense." Kakashi's voice grew serious as they approached Tsunade's door.

"Tsuande will explain." He motioned Kiara to go first, which he did, relinquishing the sound-sealing jutsu.

The room was brightly light, with a fireplace over by the side. Her desk was strewn with papers, and she looked weary. She removed her glasses, and stared down at the team.

"Your late."

"Excuse me Tsunade-Chan, but master Kakashi-" She cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Leave it, I don't want to hear excuses, now, please take a seat." Five leather chairs were lined up in front of them. Kakashi took the middle, and Sasuke and Naruto went to his left, whereas Kiara and Sakura took the right. "Now listen. What I am about to tell you must not leave this room." Sasuke kept his face blank, with a hint of interest. Kiara nodded seriously, Sakura gulped before nodding, Kakashi was silent, and Naruto gave her a quizzical look.

"This is no ordinary mission. What I am asking you to do is not so much a question, but an order. Last week four members of the Black Wings vanished." She slid a folder over to them. "In this folder is their pictures, profiles, any information we could collect is in there." Kakashi took the base folder, opening it, and flipping through it.

"Tsunade!" Kakashi gave her a sharp warning glare, but she waved it away.

"Now, what you must all realize is that this mission might cost your lives." Naruto quivered in excitement. _I can show my Sasuke what I can do now! _"A sect has been known to have operated against the Black Wings, they are known as Letalis Umbra. There have been people disappearing, their bodies found, and the bodies disappear. The Black Wings were not the first casualty in these…Odd occurrences."

"What do we know about the Letalis Umbra?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Nothing. That's what those four were trying to figure out."

"You mean" Sakura felt her heart rate rise "We don't know anything?" Tsunade shook her head.

"Nothing at all. You must figure it out. A chopper will be waiting outside, no get out of here." She flicked her fingers, and two men appeared at the door.

"Follow us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked out the window, eager to catch the first glimpse of Toronto. He sighed, and was content to kiss Sasuke on the cheek, and laid his head on his chest.

Sasuke was attempting to relax. _I really don't want to die. _He felt Naruto's kiss on his cheek, and he felt some of his tension fly out the window.

Sakura fiddled with a lock of pink hair, wondering if she should but her hair into a pontytail or not.

Kiara had his eyes closed, thinking. He thought about his whole smoking predicament, and hoped that he would be able to keep it a secret from Kakashi and the others, and the whole love thing between Sasuke and Naruto.

Kakashi felt a sense of dread. He knew if he died, the others would be able to take care of themselves. _But can they take care of each other?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisuke looked up from the novel he was reading. He felt a sudden whoosh of cold air come from the open window. The boy heard a cat mewling loudly. _Something is going to happen... _He thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chopper landed outside Toronto, in a small clearing covered with trees. Sasuke covered his face with his hand, surveying the sky. Bleak, gray and humdrum best described the weather.

"So this is Toronto eh?" Kakashi leapt nimbly down from the chopper, landing beside his student.

"Lovely place, isn't it?" Kiara gently climbed out of the helicopter, and surveyed the area with disdain.

"You can even smell the pollution." Naruto tripped and fell right on top of Kiara. Kiara rolled over, his face inches away from Naruto. Their noses were touching gently. It reminded him of that night when he had kissed Naruto, their lips brushing together with the contact, their eyes glazing over in their short lived passion. Then it was over. Naruto clambered off of Kiara, apologizing for being a clutz. Kiara shrugged it off, and helped Sakura down from the flying device.

"Well, now we must wait until our contacts get here." As soon as he said that, four figures came out of the trees. One was wearing a zip hoodie, with the letters X O in big red letters on each side of the zipper. The other was wearing a short trench coat, and was holding a spiky turtle-like bag. The next one was tall, and had hair down to her elbows with fuchsia highlights. Her coat was slung over her shoulder, and she seemed to be the leader. The next, and final, companion was a boy with red hair that seemed to go everywhere. His eyes were red, but not evilly, more a deep, crimson innocence. He was wearing a simple black shirt, with normal jeans. The girl with highlights approached them quickly.

"Hey guys! I'm Hannah." She gave them a wave.

"And I'm Dylaaan!" The girl with the coat leapt up and down excitedly.

"I would be Evan, and beforehand I would like to apologize for the antics we will surely cause." The boy with the hoodie gave them a grin and a nod. Hannah gave him a swat over the head.

"NEVERMIND THE CHILD. Anyway here is Daisuke Niwa." Daisuke smiled shyly.

"Hi." Kakashi gave him an up a down look.

"He doesn't look that strong." Daisuke blushed, and looked away.

"I can pull my own weight around." Kakashi shrugged. "Now please follow me to the limo." They all followed they foursome, but Kiara just kind of stood there.

"A limo?"

AND THAT'S IT!

Well that was odd.


	4. Blinded

Blinded

"Sasuke and Kiara are sharing a room, Naruto and I are sharing one, and Kakshi and Sakura each get their separate suites. Here are your room keys." Daisuke handed out some keys to each of them in the lobby.

"Excuse me…Daisuke, but why don't we have someone more…experienced as our team leader?" Daisuke glared at Sakura.

"Does that really concern you?" Sakura shrunk back a little, his words stinging her. "As I was saying, you will bring up your own bags. Now please get some rest. We will be starting this mission tomorrow at night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto flumped down onto the bed, feeling the springy mattress. Daisuke walked in after him, throwing down his bag and taking of his hoody. He was wearing a simple Green Day shirt.

"I'm going to have a shower ok Naruto?" Naruto nodded friendlily as Daisuke got into the shower. Naruto's friendly face disappeared as quickly however, and he lay down. _What is up with Sasuke…He said he loved me, but he never talks…Something is going on. And Kiara is not telling me something. I'm glad people think I'm stupid…_ he grinned slightly. _If I can get him jealous however…Yeah! _Naruto began to formulate a plan. After he finished, he went to turn on the t.v, but as an afterthought, he added _Sorry Daisuke._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisuke came out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He noticed the sleeping blonde boy on the bed, sprawled out on the sheets. _He must've fallen asleep while watching T.V. _He double-checked to make sure Naruto was sleeping, and took of the towel and made his way over to his bag. He got on some boxers and a pair of jeans when he heard Naruto's voice from behind him.

"Hey Daisuke." Daisuke turned to see Naruto smiling at him.

"Oh hey Naruto, what are you doing up?I thought you were asleep." Naruto moved quickly over to him, smiling mischeviously.

"I woke up." he moved closer to Daisuke, so that they were about two inches apart.

"Umm Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Umm Naruto what are you doing?" he seemed to ask with a hint of unsurity in his voice. That was so cute. I moved a little closer, so that my nose brushed up against his. Heh I could see him getting embarrased with all the closeness. He'll enjoy it soon enough I hope.

"Umm Naruto what are you doing?" I tried to make my voice not to stumble so much. But that only seemed to make him more excited as he moved closer. I was blushing now...Wait, I was blushing? No no no no! I am not going to make him think I like him, because I don't!

"Isn't it obvious?" He licked his lips lightly, moving closer. Maybe if I backed off, to show that I didn't want him to kiss me...yeah maybe that will work.

"Isn't it obvious?" He started to back off slowly. How intersting.Aaw he's blushing! That's pretty cute. I moved closer and he backed away a little. I leaned in farther, and he stopped, but stared directly into my eyes. Suddenly I realized something. Me being with Daisuke wouldn't effect Sasuke if he didn't care about me, so there was no point in this. I was _raping _him. I felt all of my energy leave my body and I sat down hard. "Shit...Daisuke I'm really sorry."

"Shit Daisuke...I'm really sorry." Naruto sat down on the bed with a small sigh, and sort of collapsed. I felt a little confused, but I sat down beside him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

"Yeah, it is." Naruto got up, and turned to face me. "I apoligize, Daisuke-san." I noticed that he used the japanese suffix.

"You don't have to to be like that." Naruto shook his head.

"I do, I'm sorry. I need to be alone." He tried to make his way to the door, but I blocked him.

"No! Naruto you can't just leave like that!" I suddenly felt a fist connect with my jaw, sending me to the floor.

"Let me go!" he made for the door. Unfourtunatly for him, I wasn't the only one who could do a jutsu or two. Even though this wasn't REALLY a jutsu. I said the words carefully, and Naruto looked at my angrily. "What? I can get out of this!" He tried to move, where he failed. He tried again, and failed.

"Do you want me to show you something?"Ilooked sadly at him, wanting to leave this mess of a life and not come back.

"What?" Daisuke walked over to his bag, and pulled out a photo. Inside was a girl with medium brown hair, and a smile on her face. She was sitting next to Daisuke, on a fountain's brim, holding his hand.

"This is Riku." Naruto held the photograph gingerly.

"She's very pretty. Your very lucky to have someone like that." Daisuke nodded sadly.

"Was lucky enough." Daisuke placed the photograph on the bed. "She was killed." Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" The other boy shrugged, but you could tell that he was still upset by it.

"It wasn't anything like that at all. The Letalis Umbra didn't do it or anything…It was so stupid what happened." Daisuke took a deep breath, and continued. "A drunk teenager was driving. She was with me."

_Riku laughed as Daisuke tripped over nothing, barely holding his ice cream. Daisuke came up blushing. "Are you all right?" Riku asked, barely concealing a giggle._

_"Haha, I'm fine." He took hold of her hand as they crossed the street, laughing. Suddenly a screeching of tires._

"I was right there. All of a sudden this black flash came across. She seemed to freeze in a happy state. Then it was over. Two months of life support before she died. She couldn't die painlessly." Daisuke leaned on Naruto's shoulder. "I miss her. I still do. I told myself to move on. But I could never really. Never gave any thought to relationships after that." He got up, and placed it back inside it's frame. "That's why I reacted the way I did." Naruto nodded.

"I promise it won't happen again." Daisuke turned around, and smiled ruefully.

"Thanks." He sat down again, and sprawled on the bed, his red hair covering the area around his head.

"But…I just want someone to care about me…Like Sasuke may like be, but I doubt it. I thought maybe you…but whatever."I looked curiously at the boy.

"You want to protect someone here, don't you?" Naruto nodded slightly.

"Yeah. I'm scared, Daisuke." I saw him shudder. "We could die! I don't want them to die!"

"I can protect them. I swear, nothing will happen to any of them. Or you." Naruto wrapped his arms around Daisuke and put his head on his shoulder and started to cry. Daisuke held him as he slowly fell to sleep. He placed him under the covers, and smiled at him. "Don't worry Naruto."

I cast my glance upward. Daisuke said that Letalis Umbra were around here. Quite funny, considering they have no idea what they are. Perhaps they are a branch of Akatsuki. Unlikely. We were walking along the street. Suddenly I felt the wind change.

"Naruto!" I heard Kakashi yell. Suddenly I felt arms reaching around me. I was about to fight back, but his arm brushed against mine. My strength was immediately drained. Damn it. It appeared that when he made contact with my skin, it sapped me slowly. Jesus fuck. This is not the best situation. He held me there. I slowly felt all my resistance fail. My head fell limply to my side. Luckily, I saw what was happening. Maybe I shouldn't have, however. Daisuke was bleeding, his face raw with cuts. He seemed to be facing someone who was holding a katana. Kakashi was moving so fast all I saw was a blur. Sasuke was being held hostage with a gun to his head. Kiara was gasping for breath as he protected Sakura, who was holding her leg and moaning.

"Wait! Let go of him!" I felt myself fall to the pavement, and feel my strength return. I got up, whirling around to face my attacker. He was pale, with dark eyes. He had long, flowing white hair. He was wearing a cloak. That was strange. Sasuke, however, had a much more strange expression on his face, even stranger then mine.

"Itachi?" The older person did not twitch.

"Hello Sasuke." I turned to see the voice. I cannot describe him…he seemed to be strong and slim at the same time, rough and understanding, confident. This must be the one who slaughtered Sasuke's family. The bastard.

My skin prickled as I felt a familiar presence. Itachi. What was he doing here? Last I saw of him, he was murdering my family in cold blood.

"Itachi?" I whispered, hoping I was wrong, but knowing that there was no way I could be.

"Hello Sasuke." I turned to see the voice. The older person standing before me was, indeed, Itachi, but different. He was wearing a black coat that was about down to his knees. The bastard was holding a sword and was looking at me with those damn red eyes, with….sadness? No, it must be something else.

"Sasuke, do you know this man?" Kakashi gave me a stern look, making me shake a little.

"I guess you could say that." I threw Itachi a dirty look. "What do you want you fucking bastard?Come to finish the job?"

"Sasuke..." He bent his head down. "My brother...I did not kill our parents."

Sasuke faltered. He seemed to crash then and there, ready to throw a kunai, he dropped to the ground, and half-heartedly threw it at Itachi, which landed a few feet in front of him. I felt the arms let me go, and I fell to the ground, regaining my posture and staring at the older version of Sasuke.

"You bastard! Do you have fucking issues? Sasuke saw you kill them! And the hell you'll get him!" I charged, not caring what happened to me, so long as Sasuke could see the person who caused him so much pain and anguish-dissapear.

"No wait! You don't understand!" I heard Itachi yell, but I dismissed it as unimportant. I was so close, as I felt the hair glide through my fingers.

I missed.

"No! Let him go Itachi!" I wondered who had yelled with such force, but I realized it was me. he turned to look at me, his sword on the back of my boyfriends neck. His eyes contained no malice, no cruelty, just sadness. "Let. Him. Go." I said calmly, regaining my poise.

"Very well, little brother." He withdrew his sword, as Naruto whirled around., throwing a punch at Itachi.

"Wait!" I heard shouting, and cries of anger. I heard shouts of "No Naruto he'll kill you!" .Shouting everywhere.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I screamed, sinking to the floor again, cradling my head. "JUST SHUT UP!" Everyone was quiet. I heard Naruto panting in the background, but I ignored him.

"Stand down Naruto." I heard Kakashi say. Naruto obviously didn't listen to him, staring at Itachi agnrily. "I said Stand Down Naruto!" He said threatiningly, causing Naruto to start to sweat.

"No! He hurt Sasuke. He won't live to do it again."

"Stand down Naruto." I said disparingly, gazing at him with tear-ridden eyes. He bit his lower lip lightly, and walked over to me, sitting beside me.

"Sasuke..." He whispered in my ear. I saw Kiara look hurt, but hid it in a mask of fear.

"Let me explain." Itachi put the sword back into it's holder, which was strapped to his back,and walked forwared, but was dissuade by Naruto's glare, so he stopped walking. "It wasn't me." I looked up, hoping to hell he was telling the truth.

"Liar! You killed his family!"

"Naruto...let him finish."

"Thank you Sasuke. Now as I was saying, it was not me who mindlessly slaughtered or family. It was vampire named Mino." Silenced reigned through the street, causing my nerves to be set on an edge. "The vampire clan, Letalis Umbra, had wanted me to be intheir clan. They wanted the fabled Uchiha heir to defeat the others." He gestured to the people around him. "These, are the others."

"Perhaps you could elaborate...for the kids." Kakashi said, causing Kiara to give him a sour look.

"Very well. Letalis Umbra...is having some leadership issues. Currently, the leader is a man named Blanche. Blanche, is your typicial suave dictator guy, and very intellegent. His rise to power is contributed to his 'believe in the elders' sort of way of thinking. He is very young himself though. And we are the others. A group who are trying to change the ways of our clan. We are the future." He grinned.

"What?" I asked, slowly letting the reality of it sink in. "You are orginizing it?"

"No! I am not that powerful."

"But...your a vampire?"

"Yes."

"No! My brother is not a vampire! He wouldn't let himself get caught by them! Your a fake!" I threw a kunai at him, which he grabbed in midair.

"Sasuke. I was caught. And I was turned. The sooner you accept this fact the sooner we can get along."

"But..." Kiara said quietly "From the Itachi i've heard of, you would probably go on some insane killing spree among the vampires." Itachi laughed.

"I'm not that strong a fighter...not compared to them."

"What? But then why are we here? We pretty much suck ass against them if even you can't beat them."

"Well...there's a difference from being the Konoha's "golden boy" and killing vampires. I can take about three on my own. But that's it." Kakashi came forwards, taking a long look at Itachi.

"This is no place to discuss this. Do you have somewhere...more in private?"

"Yes...please follow me. And don't try to escape."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I glanced at Sasuke. He seemed to be cracking under my very eyes. His eyes were no longer confident and cocky, but clouded and blurry. His tears were running freshly down his face as he struggled to get up. I put out my hand for him, and he grabbed on and i pulled him up. He was shorter then him, but he seemed so lost, and so confused. I felt his pain. I knew what it meant for dreams to be dashed. I began to cry myself. Everyone was looking at us out of the corner of their eyes, but not willing to say anything. I didn't care. He leaned into me and gave me a kiss on the side of my lips, and hugged me tightly. I gently pried him away, and looked into his tear-stained eyes. I sniffled, and held his hand, he holding mine, whosever was holding whosevers hand, we didn't care. We began to walk, walking to where? I don't know. Walking to our deaths? That's probably up there on the list. To salvation? Like that'll happen. But I know me andhim had bonded just then. I love you Sasuke.

Bumbabummmmmm shitty chapter I know yadaydadadada anyway.

Writers block is a bitch.

Yes Reviewers PLEASE review. PLEEEEEASE I'm getting desperate.


End file.
